


Capable Lady

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Final Fantasy Kissing Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "FFVII/FFIV - Zack/Rydia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the [Final Fantasy Kissing Battle, Valentine's Day Edition](http://first-seventhe.livejournal.com/101281.html).

She was riding a chocobo from the castle he was in the distance. A green and yellow blur, the green blue falling as the yellow blur continued on.

Zack caught the green blur in his arms as the chocobo squawked as it faded into the distance. Zack blinked as he held the girl who started to stir.

The green-haired girl moaned as she opened her eyes. When Zack's face came into focus, she jumped out of his arms. She fell into a fighting, pulling out a whip.

Zack jumped back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said with his hands in the air. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just caught you from a nasty fall."

Her stance faltered. "Who are you?" she questioned defensively.

"Name's Zack. What's yours, babe?" he asked with a charming grin.

The girl eyed him for a moment. "My name's Rydia, and don't call me babe," she said evenly as she slowly wrapped her whip to attach it back to her belt.

"All right, Rydia. Nice to meet ya," he said as he took he hand and kissed it. "Would you like me to walk you to that castle, so we can get another chocobo for you?"

"No thanks. I can handle myself," she said as she pulled out cracked her whip to make a point.

Zack gulped. "I believe you but-"

A crack of thunder made him jump back before the lightening hit him. "I have magic; I was only using the chocobo, so I wouldn't have to use my teleport magic," she said, almost smugly. "It was nice meeting you, Zack."

Sparkles surrounded her, and in a flash of green light, Rydia was gone. Zack grinned as he continued to walk on, hoping perhaps to meet this green-haired girl named Rydia again.


End file.
